A Walk In The Park
by FrogFish
Summary: what if something happened to katie? how would emily cope with it all? and would naomi be the one to pull her through all this? i suck at summaries lol so please do me a favor and read the story instead of my crappy summary! D
1. Stabbed

**first ever fanfic so be nice =) this story is gna be based on emily and how she'll cope with things. dont wanna say to much in case it gives it away, but anyway please enjoy and review!**  
**

* * *

**I laughed along side Katie as we left the club. 5am with light just beginning to touch the edge of the night sky, and me and my sister were strolling drunkenly along in the park.

We stumbled along, tripping over our own feet and staggering in all directions. We were both laughing hysterically. I didn't even know why I was laughing and I'm pretty sure Katie didn't either.

We carried on like that for a bit. Drunk. Happy. Care-free.

That was until I realised I was now the only one laughing.

I turned my head towards my twin to see why she had stopped laughing. I squinted in the dark trying to get my view into focus.

Katie looked serious, which wasn't normal when she was drunk. Her face had become suddenly very pale and her eyes were wide and alert; they kept creeping into the corner of her eyes straining her vision as if to try and look behind her. She looked freaked out. I frowned and glanced over my shoulder, stumbling in the process.

A hooded man was walking directly behind us. Following us. I kept on staring.

"Turn around you twat!" my sister hissed. "Don't draw any fucking attention to us!" she whispered.

I did as I was told, and all the fun and happy care-free attitude vanished inside us and instead was replaced by a serious, scared and confused one.

The guy was probably on his way home, but the paranoia through my drunkenness led me to believe something else.

My breathing deepened and I nudged Katie's arm. She looked at me through the corner of her eye and gave me a small smile.

"So I texted Danny and he said he'll meet us just outside the park," Katie said very loudly. I looked at her confused. She'd dumped Danny, she hated him, why would she..? A pleading glare from Katie made me realised she'd made the whole thing up, just to let the guy know behind us that we were going to meet with someone and if we didn't turn up they would come looking for us. Whether the guy following us would actually buy this I didn't know.

We both stared on ahead, not daring to say anything else. The footsteps behind us became louder and louder until it got to the point if he came any closer, he'd be stepping on our heels. I held my breath in silent panic.

He walked straight up the side of Katie, and carried on that way, until I watched him turn off on a side path through the bushes.

Katie stopped. I stopped with her and laughed. "Well that scared the fucking shit out of me!" I said half slurring my words. My sister didn't respond. "Hello? Earth to Katie?" nothing. I narrowed my eyes trying to look at her in the darkness. "Katie?"

I prodded her stomach lightly. "Katie, what's-" I stopped in mid-sentence as I realised my fingers were warm and wet. Had she been sick? I peered down at my hand. A warm dark liquid covered my finger tips.

I gasped in horror. Grabbing hold of her just as her legs buckled, I knelt down with her and held her in my arms. The blood was coming from a large jagged slit in her dress and also in her body. She'd been stabbed. I screamed.

Supporting Katie with one arm and resting her against me, I dived into my bag for my mobile.

"Shit! Fuck! Where the fuck's my fucking mobile!?" tears were streaming down my face. I felt plastic and pulled the mobile free from the crap in my bag and hammered in "999" as fast as I could.

"Ambulance!" I screamed down the phone. "Send a fucking ambulance! My sisters been fucking stabbed! We're in the park near um," I looked around franticly. "Near Roundview collage, we're near the exit near Stanley Street, just fucking hurry!"

I chucked the phone back into my bag and turned my attention back onto my bleeding twin.

"Katie! Fuck!" the twat must have done it when he came up behind her. I let out a cry of anguish.

"Em- Emil-," she started. "I-I cant, fu- fucking breathe," she wheezed. My jaw dropped open. I looked at where the cut was. "l-lu-lung," she whispered. Katie was right, it looked like the knife had pierced through her left lung.

"Oh fuck no! This cant be fucking happening! Don't fucking talk please! Just fucking stay alive." I looked at her ghost-white face, and took hold of her right hand. She now was crying too.

"Don't fucking die on me okay? I don't know what I would do with out you! Please be okay Katie! I love you, I don't wanna have to do this alone! You can't leave me like this! I love you Katie! I fucking love you! You hear me!? Just don't-" I chocked the rest of my sentence off, and embraced her as gently as I could, gripping her hand tight within my own.

I sat there with her until the ambulance came; they lifted her up onto a stretcher, and covered her nose and mouth with an oxygen mask, then hoisted her into the ambulance. I hopped in after her and sat at her side, praying everything would be okay, whilst the ambulance turned on its loud sirens and speedily began to make its way towards the hospital.


	2. Waiting Room

**this chapter was quite hard to write, and a bit boring, so sorry if its a bit rubbish, please enjoy and review =)  
**

* * *

The hospital at 11am was bustling with sick people, and doctors rushing about, treating their patients, and every so often one of the annoying drip machines would begin to bleep when somebody moved their arm or wherever the bastard was attached.

It smelt of disinfectant and people smell in the waiting room. Horrible at first, but when you've been sat there for nearly six hours, you hardly notice it anymore.

They'd been operating on and tending to my sister for ages, and all the while I had to sit here and do nothing. One doctor told me her lung had been punctured and had collapsed. Another doctor told me that her lung could fill up with blood and deprive her body of oxygen, and in the end she would ultimately suffocate and drown.

This was all that ran through my mind for those six agonising hours; every little optimistic thought was stamped on a squished.

Mum and dad were sat beside me, but apart from filling them in on how it happened, I ignored them. The tension that surrounded us was unbearable, as I knew in their minds they were blaming me. The police were still searching for the fucker who did this, and until they caught him my parents would secretly continue to blame me, for not looking after my twin well enough, for letting something like this happen.

"Emily, do you want to go home for a bit? Just to get something to eat, and maybe a shower and a change of clothes?" I didn't even turn to look at my mother.

"No," I replied bluntly. I couldn't leave Katie here, even if she didn't know it, I still wanted to be here for her, even though there was nothing I could do except pray.

After that I don't know how much time passed, but to me it seemed like days. Many agonising days. I drifted off into dreamless sleep a few times, but woke up shortly after my little power nap. I didn't even feel hungry which was probably down to the anxiety, all I could think about was Katie.

A doctor strode into view and headed towards us. I took a deep breath, trying not to think of the worst. He knelt down in front of us.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Fitch, we have some good news. Katie seems to be going steady now, without going into too much detail, the surgeons inserted a chest tube to equalize the pressure, drain any blood and allow the lung to expand again. We strongly recommend she remains in hospital for a week or so, to keep an eye on her. Also you'll be pleased to hear that you can go visit her now, she just started to wake up, now the anaesthetics' wearing off." This news made me so happy, that I could have cried.

I waited outside whilst mum and dad went in. I wanted to talk to her alone, without those two butting in every two minutes. They stepped out of the ward door, and dad faced me.

"Ok Ems, we'll be in the waiting room, so when you're done come find us and we'll go home for a bit and come back after." I nodded at my dad, and he smiled, then they both walked away.

I turned my attention to the ward door, and took a deep breath as I walked through it. Katie spotted my movement straight away, and her face lit up as soon as she did. Tears had now begun welling up in my eyes, and I picked up the pace, almost running towards her.

I stopped and sat down on the chair besides her, wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked at her and sighed.

"You fucking scared me, you know that?" I laughed; she tried to do the same, but winced from pain. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I've never known life without you, and besides I quite like having a twin sister… sometimes." I laughed again, Katie just smiled.

"I-I'm sorry Em," she wheezed. "It scar-scared me too." I was glad to hear her voice again, it felt reassuring that she wasn't going anywhere, and that she wouldn't leave me.

"hey listen, mum and dad are waiting, but I'm only going to be gone a couple of hours, so I'll be back in a little while okay, and you really need some rest after all this trauma." she grinned at me and nodded. I gave her a gentle hug, and made my way back to the waiting room.

The car journey was in silence, and the atmosphere was still tense. I didn't eat much for our late lunch, I still didn't feel hungry, so I left it. I showered, and changed clothes ready for my next round at the hospital.

I lay down on my bed and stared across at all of Katie's crap and her side of the room. Least I would be able to get some peaceful nights sleep without her going on at me, or trying to drag me somewhere. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, but I was so comfy, I didn't care and I just let my self fall asleep.

My eyes opened to darkness. Shit! I told Katie I'd go back to the hospital, why didn't mum wake me up? I launched myself out of bed, and froze when I saw a figure on the bed opposite me.

I knew it was stupid but I asked, "Katie?" I heard a sniffle. Was this person crying?

"No love, it's mum. Sit down over here for a minute. I-" she broke off letting out a loud sob. "I have some bad news to tell you love, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried. I froze, jaw dropped, and my heart hammering at one hundred miles an hour. I prayed to god that she wasn't about to tell me what I thought she was.

My prayers were unanswered.


	3. Running

**sorry its a short chapter, but i was in a mega rush today . my brothers b-day going paintballing lol was fun, but really tired now xD just wanted to get this chapter up and out of the way =) please enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

I felt a hot burning sensation in the back of my head, and blood was pounding unbelievably hard inside both my ears. Nausea and a headache had slowly crept their way unto me as well.

This kind of stuff was only supposed to happen on TV or in really bad dreams. Not in real life, and not to my twin sister. Tears bulged over the edge of my eyelids, as I opened my mouth.

"Mum?" I whispered, slowly shifting my way out of my quilt.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and looked up, startled at the other noise, apart from her own sobbing. She tried to speak, but as soon as she opened her mouth, she broke down crying once more.

"Mum, wh-whats happened to Katie?" I didn't need her to tell me who she was crying over, but I did need to know why she was crying over Katie.

My mum managed to dull the sobbing and took deep breaths as an attempt to calm herself, and try and talk to me.

"Well, they um. The hospital rang us and, they-" she let out a whimper, and sniffed whilst more tears rolled down her already soaked face. "They told us, that the pneumothorax had reappeared," she continued, taking another deep breath. "And, they started to operate, but by then, her lung had filled up with too much blood, and had cut off her oxygen supply to her brain for to long, so by the time the doctors had inserted another chest tube and drained the blood-" she stopped, resting her head in her hands. "The damage was already done from the lack of oxygen to the brain, and she's now in a coma. We went to visit her, but the doctors wouldn't let us see our little girl! So we came home."

_Thud, thud_

_Thud, thud_

_THUD, THUD, THUD_

The sound of my heartbeat became louder and more rapid, and the blood was pounding so hard in my ears, that I was sure It would turn me deaf. Tears streamed down the side of my face and my whole body shook wildly with raw emotion.

"Why didn't you wake me and take me with you!?" I shouted at my mum angrily.

"It was a rush of the moment thing Emily, I didn't want to waste any time in case-"

"In case what mum? In case she died? Well aren't you just full of optimistic thoughts!?" Anger surged through my veins, as I fought the urge to scream out.

"Emily! Don't say those things! And don't you dare talk to me like that!" I knew I was being selfish, and I knew my mum did the best thing she could and only rushed to the hospital thinking about Katie. But the fact that Katie could be dead right now, angered and scared me, and with all these emotions I didn't know what else to do, other than lash out at the wrong people.

I punched the wall hard with my fist, and sprang up from bead, running downstairs and out the front door. From behind me I just about heard my mother calling my name, but I chose to ignore it.

My bare feet pounded hard along the freezing cold tarmac, and my hand that I'd punched the wall with, began to sting and burn inside. A stitch had started to develop, and the back of my throat felt dry and dehydrated. But I didn't care, I needed to get to Katie, I needed to be there for her. I just needed to do something for her, instead of sitting on my arse and twiddling my thumbs.

I finally stopped to catch my breath. I didn't even have a clue how to get to the frigging hospital. _You thought this one through didn't you Emily? _Emotion crippled me, and I fell to my knees.

"Fuck! Why the fuck is this happening!?" I lifted my head, letting the tears roll off my chin and looked straight ahead, into the darkness. "My sister's in a fucking coma! Are you fucking satisfied!?" I half screamed and half choked the sentence. I didn't even know who I was yelling at. I just need to yell and let all my anger out, even though nobody was there to let it out on.

Lying on my back on the cold floor I looked up into the star blanketed sky. I didn't want to go home. I didn't know how to get to the hospital. But there was one place I did want to go to and did know how to get to.


	4. Chat

**chapter 4 is up =) was quite hard to right, but still twaz fun =D atm im pretty bored so i'll probably just go onto writing the next chapter, might aswell really because i have school on tuesday ¬.¬ which probably means that yet again i'll have no social life xD anyway, please Enjoy and review =)**

* * *

Naomi's wasn't far from here, another five or ten minutes and I'd be there. I wiped the tears from my eyes for the hundredth time tonight, knowing that soon, I'd be with some one that could comfort me and help me get through this, without being totally alone.

After minutes of shivering my way along the streets, I was finally stood outside my girlfriend's house. Only the living room light was on.

I started to walk up to the front of the house, and halted outside of the door, just staring at it. Smiling what must have been my first smile tonight, I pushed the doorbell, waiting for the door to be opened. My heart did flips as I heard footsteps coming further towards me.

The door opened and I sighed as my heart sunk with disappointment.

"Emily? What are you doing here at this time?" it was Naomi's mum who had answered the door.

"um, hello," I said cheerfully." what _is_ the time?" she looked at me as though I was mad.

"2:25am, is that why you've come here? To ask the time?" she half laughed the last part of the sentence. _Shit_. I didn't realise how late it was.

"No, I actually came to see Naomi, but I didn't realise what time it was, it doesn't matter, I'll go." I smiled at her, and turned my back.

"Emily," she called. I turned around. "I know it's late, but why don't you come in for a bit? Naomi's asleep, but I could do with some company. Seems both of us can't sleep."

I was grateful she had suggested this, after all I didn't want to go back home. I nodded and smiled at her, then followed her inside.

She told me to sit down in a big armchair as she dashed into the kitchen- soon returning with a hot cup of tea. After handing it to me she sat down on the sofa opposite.

"So," she sighed. "What's on your mind to want to come and visit Naomi at this hour?"

"Nothing," I lied. "I didn't think it was this late, I lost track of time I guess." she raised her eyebrows, and stared at me, her eyes full of sympathy. I knew she wasn't going to pry any further. She wasn't a nosy cow like my mum.

"You know Emily. Sometimes situations get out of your control, and you can't handle them. This causes allsorts of problems, but what people don't realise is that, eventually things will take care of themselves. They might not always do a good job, but they do sort themselves out. You've just got to keep believing and trying. Giving up is the worst _crime_ anyone can commit. It shows that, not only have you've given up on your self, but you've also given up on the person you're trying to help."

I liked Naomi's mum and her little pep talks, mainly because she was so laid back and actually knew how to deal with people's feelings, and she always knew what to say, to encourage them, and to make them feel that little bit better. In some ways, this talent had rubbed off on Naomi.

"Do your parents know you're here?" she asked.

"No, I kinda ran out on them. Emotions running high in my house at the moment." she nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to go home tonight?" I shook my head. "Well then, I don't mind if you stay here. There's clean bedding in the spare room. Please ring your mum though and let her know you're safe." I nodded, as she handed me the house phone.

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring_

It carried on like that until it went onto the answering machine. "Hi mum, Emily here. Just to let you know I'm staying at a friend's, so don't worry OK?" I paused. "I hope everything's okay, I'll be home tomorrow. Bye."

Naomi's mum had suggested the spare room, but she probably knew I had no intention of sleeping there. I was shown into the spare room, but as soon as she went back down stairs, I was out like a flash, and was soon stood in front of a wooden door with the name _Naomi _painted on it.

Gently pushing down the handle making sure I was as quiet as possible, I tiptoed inside, and slowly eased the door shut behind me. I heard a faint groan come from behind me, and heard Naomi roll over.

I shuffled at snail pace; freezing and holding my breath every time I made a noise that I thought was going to alert my sleeping girlfriend.

Finally reaching the bed, I slowly pulled the covers back opposite to the side Naomi was sleeping on, and eventually eased my self in bed. As soon as a lay down, she rolled over to face me.

"Emily?" she said half confused and still half asleep. Probably thought it was a dream.

"Y-yeah?" I whispered croakily. She inhaled and sighed. Then without warning, slung one arm around my torso, and laid her other hand on my own. She must have drifted off straight away after her actions, because I heard faint snoring noises.

I was grinning from ear to ear, as I lay in my girlfriends embrace. I did the right thing coming here. I felt better already. Closing my eyes I started to drift off, slowly forgetting my troubles, but knew they would return, crashing down on me when I woke up.


	5. Walk

**this chapter was pretty slow for me . to tired today lol, i kept on leaving it, then coming back to it xD **

**thanks for all your reviews =) they're really encouraging, i have most of the story planned out, but there is one big idea that im toying with, i'll probably read your views then see how the story goes, then decide if im going to make it happen or not =)**

**please let me know what you think =)  
**

* * *

I woke up to a big pair of beautiful blue eyes staring questioningly into my own. After a few seconds, she broke eye contact and looked around unsure.

"Emily?" she asked, croaking my name out.

"Um, yes?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, I wanted to come and see you last night, but I didn't realise it was so late, but your mum let me in and-"

"Oh Christ! She didn't talk to you did she?"

"Well actually-"

"Fucking hell. What did she say?"

I grinned mischievously, "She showed me your baby photos, and I have to say that, that has got to be the ugliest baby I have ever seen!" we both burst out laughing, and Naomi punched my arm playfully.

After we settled down again, I looked at her face, and played with a strand of her blond hair.

"No, she gave me some advice, that's all. Nothing embarrassing I swear," I said truthfully.

"Well, what did she say?" I looked away from her, as I pushed my self up from bed, and sat on the edge, with my back to my curious girlfriend.

"Just to let things sort themselves out, but she didn't know what I was worrying about."

"What are you worrying about?" I could feel tears starting to form, as well as a rising lump in my throat.

"Katie, she's-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as Naomi cut me off. _Again. _I sighed.

"Listen Em'z, just ignore her, I keep telling you, she's just-"

"No naomi." I snapped. "It's not that. " I didn't know how to put it, so I just spat it out. "she's in a coma." that was it, every emotion I felt before I came to this house last night, came back with a vengeance, making those tears flood down my face.

Naomi didn't say anything; instead she just put her arms around me and sat there with me while I let it all out. _Again._

I tried to tell her the whole story, but she couldn't make out what I was saying through my sobs, and hyperventilation. So as soon as I was calm enough, I told her. I told her about the party, and the stabbing. I told her about the hospital, and then the phone call my mum got, and how they went to the hospital without me; finally I told her why I ran out, and that I couldn't find the hospital so I came to here instead.

The whole time she just sat there cradling me and listening to me, whilst I poured my heart out.

Finally she spoke," Do you want to go see her now? The hospitals not far, about 15 minute walk from here." she spoke softly, choosing her words carefully. I looked up at her, I nodded and she kissed me softly on the lips.

She threw on clothes that were originally in a big heap on her chair, and brushed her hair and teeth. After she was ready, we made our way downstairs, and Gina made us some toast. I didn't feel hungry, I never did in the morning, but I ate the toast anyway, knowing that if I didn't, I'd be hungrier later on.

Saying bye to Gina, we stepped outside of the big yellow house. The sky was bright blue and sun was shining, lighting up everything beneath it, and the birds were singing cheerfully. It wasn't even cold today, and just by looking around, you could tell spring was here. With a warm glow on our backs, we walked down the street hand in hand.

I turned to look at my girlfriend. She was looking straight ahead, with a serious expression on her face. Her lips parted. "What's it like having a sister?" I frowned. Where had that come from?

"Well, um, it can be annoying." I paused, and smirked. "Very annoying, like when they steal your stuff or the random fights that breakout, but other times it's good, its happy. I guess you know that you've got someone too look out for you, and you can't really imagine life without them. You can never really get rid of them though.

"I remember this one time, when we were in year ten, and Katie went on a geography trip, and I didn't. I asked her to bring me a present back, so she did. It was this little fridge magnet, that said on it, _I'm smiling because I'm your sister, and I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it._ I couldn't help but laugh at it because whether Katie realised it or not, it was kind of her way of telling me that I would never be without her." The memory made me laugh out loud, as I remembered one of the good times with my twin. Naomi was still looking straight ahead, but she was smiling.

I then asked curiously, "What's it like not having a sister or brother?" she didn't say anything, and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Lonely," she said solemnly. "There was never an older sibling to look up too, or a little sibling to look after. It was just me, and most of the time my mum wasn't even there, to busy accommodating the freeloaders that used to occupy the place." We both started laughing.

"If you could, would you switch places with me?" I asked jokingly.

Naomi gave a little grin and said, "And have your mum and Katie as family? I think I'd end up killing myself, seriously Em'z I don't know how you've done it for 17 years!" I laughed again.

Katie wasn't all that bad. Well a lot of the time she was. But other times, when she stopped acting like a cocky bitch, she was actually nice to have as a sister. She'd always stand up for me when I used to get bullied in primary school, and if they still didn't lay off after she gave them a load of verbal abuse, she'd kick the crap outa them, and then of course spread, all sorts of untrue rumours, making them become the bullied ones. I didn't agree with that though, because i knew how it felt to be picked on, but at the end of the day that was just Katie's dominet personality kicking in again, and there really wasn't anything I could do to prevent her making people get bullied, she just thought she was being a good sister and that she was just looking out for me, in her own little way.

I smiled to my self, and realised that the hospital was in view. We both stopped. For the first time during the walk, Naomi turned to look at me.

"You okay Em'z?" I nodded. "Well lets go see her then." and with that she squeezed my had reassuringly and we started to march across the road and towards the hospital.


End file.
